My Dearling
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Base on the 'My Darling' by Eminem, and yes it to dumb to summarized! But whatever, Annie has finally got AnUie out and put her down like a sick dog, but what if AnUie comes back? Annie is going to fight back? Or will she become AnUie's new pet? ONE SHOT


**Hey, I like rap, is that wrong? Too fucking bad, My Darling by Eminem! I guess it fixes Annie and AnUie, but instead of record deal, it was getting out of The Tiger General's lab, some of the lines are diffident.**

…**.**

Annie awoke in the night, she felled dizzy. She felled a little evil, that bad way she felled when AnUie was around. She shook her head, she slowly walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, she had bags under her light brown eyes. Her brown hair covered her face. Her darker brown fur was up. She was a mess, she shook her head. She covered her face with her paw.

_**My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me my darling.  
You and me were meant to be together my darling,  
And if I can not have you then no one can you're my darling.  
Cuz' I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body,  
And I don't want you to ever leave me my darling.  
You and me were meant to be together my darling.  
And if I can not have you then no one can you're my darling,  
Cuz' I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body.**_

Annie looked down, she walked away. She hit something, she looked up to see crimson red eyes, sharp teeth, and a smirk. AnUie. Annie gazed at the twin-like woman in horror. AnUie was taken out of her body and was put down, like a dog. Annie backed away.

"**Annie, I know you're in there some where, talk to me, come here, why don't you cut your hair? Hahaha, Dye it red come on, try it!**" AnUie giggled insanely as she held her paw out, she smirked in that way she does before killing someone. Annie held her head by each side.

"AHH! No! I said leave me alone last time!" Annie screamed, she ran into the bedroom. She locked her bathroom door, she set down. She panted uneasily. Annie felled AnUie grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close.

"**But I'm here to re-make you, you'll be like me.**" AnUie whispered, she petted Annie's head. Annie jerked away, she jumped away.

"I put you down!" Annie screamed, Annie was shivering, she hugged herself. AnUie walked closer, AnUie bent down to Annie's eye level.

"**Annie, we were meant for each other! Think about your father.**" She smiled like a crazy-man, AnUie tilled her head.

"What about him?" Annie asked. Annie stopped herself from shivering. She listened to her alter ego.

"**Think about what he did to you and your little brother. All that blood.**" AnUie growled in a happy way. AnUie crawled closer to Annie, Annie slapped her.

"Fuck you, and my father!" Annie yelled, she stood up, she grabbed the picture of AnUie being put down for forever. Annie put it up to AnUie's face.

"I had you beat!" Annie growled, she pointed at the picture.

"**No I was playin' possum, remember? I let you date Flaky, I gave you enough time your soul's mine, and I'm taking you back.**" AnUie said, AnUie grabbed Annie's arm, Annie fought back and yelled.

"Fuck you slut, why?!" Annie asked, tears running down her cheeks. AnUie smiled.

"**Because I love you, look a little closer. Isn't that us on this picture?**" AnUie grabbed a picture herself and pointed at it. It was Flaky in a purple hoody, she had a black top on, and ripped dark blue jeans. Annie was wearing her sleeveless white T-shirt, gray blue skirt that goes down to her knees, and her purple earring on her right ear. Annie had her arm around Flaky, and Annie right eye was red.

Annie grabbed the picture and held it close to her heart. AnUie jumped down on her bed.

_**My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me my darling.  
You and me were meant to be together my darling,  
And if I can not have you then no one can you're my darling.  
Cuz' I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body,**_

_**And I don't want you to ever leave me my darling.  
You and me were meant to be together my darling.  
And if I can not have you then no one can you're my darling,  
Cuz' I possess your soul, your mind, your heart, and your body**_

AnUie grabbed the video player, she put on a video of Annie's friends, it was the time Annie had fell into the cake at a birthday party.

"Annie!" They yelled angrily before Annie began to cry. Flaky said sorry for it.

"**You hear that? They're screaming at you, I can bring your fire back, I can get you all you want the easy way**." AnUie promised, she grinned.

"I don't want to life like that." Annie frowned. Annie turned away from the evil copy. She held the picture tightly.

"Yeah, you do." AnUie sneered, she grabbed Annie again. Pulling her close, Annie looked away.

"No I don't!" Annie slapped her again, backing away from the brown cat.

"**How about I call your mother and tell you're a killer**?" AnUie asked, she smiled.

"I tried two days ago, she doesn't want to talk." Annie said, sadness felling her once again. When her father sold her to the lab, her mother never knew. Her mother thinks she ran away.

"**Got her on the phone~!"** AnUie sang, she handed the phone to the young brown female.

"Hello sweetie, how was the last 14 years been?" The kind and sweet voice of her mother's voice ringed from the other line.

"Why now? Hello mommy, it's been good, I found a girlfriend-…" Annie remembered her mother was homophobic. Her face turned pale.

"That's great! I hope she's making you happy!" Her mother giggled. AnUie put an arm around Annie. Annie looked away.

"Mommy, you hated gays." Annie said, shocked.

"I did, but I talked to your girlfriend, she was the one whom called me! She's a lovely woman. I'm happy for you." Annie about dropped her phone, her jaw dropped. A dark blush covered her face. AnUie grabbed Annie's chin.

"**Even your mother likes me**." AnUie's eyes turned golden. Annie jerked her chin away.

"I need to go! Bye mommy!" Annie turned the phone off, she grabbed her pistol and put it up to her head.

"Leave me alone! I'll do it!" Annie screamed, she cocked the pistol.

"**Put the gun down**." AnUie said, her tone was calm and cold. Annie shook her head with tears running down her face. She pulled the trigger.

A few minutes later Annie opened her eyes, blood was all over the wall. But she was unharmed. Even no blood on her.

"Okay, I'm still alive?" Annie whispered, she tilled her head. She dropped her gun and looked at AnUie, like a scared child.

"**We can't die, how about we leave**?" AnUie asked, she held Annie's paw tightly. She smiled warmly at the 15 years old teenager.

"I'll never come with you! I never even asked for you!" Annie said, she turned away, putting the picture back.

"**Oh yes you did!** **You remember that day? Prayed to God you'd do anything to get out of that lab, and stop being tested on? I'm that damn wish come true! I got you out, and got you here! I helped you make friends! But I guess that's not enough for you, is it?" **AnUie yelled, she grabbed a chair and hit it over Annie's head, Annie fall down, to her knees, then her face. Annie's blood was on the chair and the floor.

"_**No one's gonna love you like I do…."**_


End file.
